


Nights in Melbourne

by marthiachan



Series: Sherlock's Diary [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Prequel, Sesso&Frustini, Sexual Content, The Whip Hand
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante i tre anni della sua "morte", Sherlock riallaccia i rapporti con Irene Adler. La Donna.<br/>Scritta prima della terza stagione, quindi non ne tiene conto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Sono di nuovo qui a tormentarvi.  
> Questa ff nasce come prequel della mia precedente “Tornare a casa” in cui si accennava al fatto che, nei suoi tre anni di assenza, Sherlock avesse avuto una relazione con Irene. Quindi qui ho immaginato come potesse essere andata.  
> Ovviamente, trattandosi di Irene ci saranno frustini e sesso, più o meno tradizionale. Insomma, non potevo proprio immaginare Irene senza i suoi amati giocattoli. Di conseguenza, il rating è alto anche se non credo di aver raggiunto chissà quali livelli estremi.  
> Ho messo un po' di avvertimenti, forse troppi. Credo che sia un po' OOC. Per quanto riguarda il PWP, non sono sicura, ma l'ho messo per evitare lamentele.  
> L'inizio non è un granché, ne sono consapevole.  
> Spero che non vi faccia troppo schifo.  
> Ovviamente nessun personaggio mi appartiene.  
> Buona lettura.

**1**  
  
  
“ _Let's have a dinner.”_    
  
Quel messaggio non era firmato ma poteva provenire solo da una persona.   
 _Irene Adler._    
 _La Donna._    
Perché, nonostante sapesse che quella donna era una manipolatrice maniaca del controllo e affamata di potere, ricevere un messaggio da lei riusciva ancora a farlo sentire eccitato come un bambino la notte di Natale?   
 _Dannazione._    
Lui non era un bambino! Era un adulto con un quoziente intellettivo altissimo, un vero genio!   
Perché quella donna riusciva a scatenare in lui sensazioni che non provava da quando era un adolescente in preda a tempeste ormonali?   
Anche il solo pronunciare il suo nome riusciva a creargli degli scompensi tali da dargli la sensazione che i suoi pantaloni si fossero improvvisamente ristretti...   
 _Imbarazzante_.   
Ecco perché non pronunciava il suo nome. Lei era solo  _La Donna._    
  
Non si vedevano da quando, tre anni prima, lui le aveva salvato la vita in Medio Oriente. Dopo aver evitato che fosse giustiziata, le aveva procurato dei documenti falsi e l'aveva scortata in un aeroporto dove l'aveva invitata a prendere un volo qualsiasi ma l’aveva pregata di non dirgli quale.   
“Ma così non potrai venire a trovarmi, Mr Holmes.” aveva detto lei con il suo tono suadente e provocante.   
“Non sarebbe logico che io venissi a trovarti. Tutti devono credere che tu sia morta. La cosa più razionale è che tu vada in un paese straniero il più lontano possibile dalla Gran Bretagna e che non mi comunichi assolutamente quale perché il solo saperlo potrebbe essere un problema per chiunque, compreso me.”   
“Non ti fidi di te stesso, Mr Holmes? Hai paura che, sapendolo, sarai tentato di raggiungermi?”   
 _Dannazione, sì!_    
“Buon viaggio, Miss Adler.” aveva concluso allontanandosi da lei prima di fare una sciocchezza di cui si sarebbe pentito per il resto della vita, ed era tornato a casa.   
Successivamente, dopo aver finto la sua morte, mentre smantellava l'organizzazione di Moriarty, lei doveva aver saputo in qualche maniera che lui era ancora vivo e come rintracciarlo. E così era arrivato quel messaggio, a cui non aveva risposto, seguito da tanti altri.   
  
 _Mio caro Mr. Holmes,_    
 _Eravamo rimasti d'accordo di non vederci più, ma ora siamo entrambi nella stessa situazione, quindi forse questa volta accetterai di cenare con me..._    
 _Ne sarei deliziata._    
 _IA_    
  
 _Mio caro Mr. Holmes,_    
 _Ora abito in Australia, a Melbourne, e mi piacerebbe averti come ospite quando avrai risolto le tue faccende._    
 _Lo vorrei davvero. Non ti ho mai ringraziato per avermi salvato la vita e credo sia doveroso farlo nella maniera più peccaminosa._    
 _Ti aspetto._    
 _IA_    
  
 _Mio caro Mr. Holmes,_    
 _Non faccio che sognare il momento in cui tu sarai qui, con me, e potrò finalmente dare sfogo a tutti i miei più sfrenati sogni erotici... Muoio dalla voglia di provare uno dei miei frustini sulla tua pelle d'alabastro, quindi non farmi aspettare troppo._    
 _IA_    
  
Inutile dire che a ogni messaggio la sua famosa calma glaciale veniva intaccata sempre più. Era arrivato al punto in cui non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Nemmeno suonare il violino gli dava tregua.   
Ma era vicino alla fine del suo viaggio, non poteva distrarsi. Era rimasta un'ultima malefica pedina da eliminare e poi avrebbe potuto riposarsi.   
 _E aveva tutta l'intenzione di farlo a Melbourne._    
  
Aveva seguito Sebastian Moran per mesi in diverse capitali europee e, alla fine, lo aveva trovato a Berlino. Era il braccio destro di Moriarty, e ora era a capo della sua organizzazione, ma non era intelligente come il suo predecessore, quindi eliminare a uno a uno i suoi accoliti sino a fargli mancare la terra sotto i piedi, era stato facile e persino divertente.   
Passava giornate intere travestito da barbone fuori dalla sua villa per studiarne ogni mossa. Alla sera, rientrava in una piccola pensione poco distante dove aveva preso una stanza.   
Purtroppo, il suono del violino dopo una certa ora non era concesso, quindi passava la notte con lo strumento tra le braccia, a occhi chiusi, accarezzandone le corde con i polpastrelli, richiudendosi all'interno del suo Mind Palace dove poteva suonare a suo piacimento.   
Una notte, proprio mentre era assorto in questa attività, fu lo stesso Sebastian Moran ad andare da lui. Gli si presentò armato e con l'intento di sparargli durante la sua meditazione.   
Aveva evidentemente riconosciuto nel barbone che gironzolava intorno alla sua casa, Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo che era stato la causa della morte del suo defunto capo e che, ovviamente, stava minando la sua organizzazione.   
Sherlock si chiese solo come avesse potuto impiegare così tanto tempo a trovarlo. Non che fosse minimamente preoccupato al riguardo.   
Grazie al suo sangue freddo, alle sue conoscenza di diversi stili di lotta corpo a corpo, e sacrificando il suo amato violino, riuscì a evitare una pallottola e a tramortire l'uomo prima di chiamare la polizia. Finalmente, consegnò Sebastian Moran e le prove che lo collegavano a una serie infinita di delitti alla giustizia. Una volta fatto ciò, era libero.   
 _Libero._    
Una parola meravigliosa a cui non aveva mai dato troppa importanza.   
  
Avrebbe potuto tornare subito a Londra, da John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly.   
Prima, però, aveva una faccenda in sospeso con  _La Donna._    
Non aveva mai risposto ai suoi messaggi ma ora era giunto il momento.   
  
 _Presto sarò a Melbourne._    
 _SH_    
  
In seguito a ciò, La Donna aveva iniziato a mandargli messaggi sempre più espliciti.   
  
 _Ho comprato del_ _négligé_ _per l'occasione. IA_    
  
 _Non vedo l'ora di portarti nella mia stanza dei giochi. IA_    
  
 _Preferisci che usi le manette o le sciarpe di seta? IA_    
  
E questo era stato solo l'inizio.   
Riceveva suoi messaggi continuamente, sempre più evocativi, mandando in corto circuito il suo cervello. Aveva comprato un nuovo violino, ma suonare non bastava. Né i cerotti alla nicotina.   
Gli erano rimaste ben poche chance di recuperare il suo autocontrollo.   
Poteva riprendere ad assumere sostanze molto più potenti della nicotina, oppure poteva correre da lei e dare sollievo ai propri desideri.   
Scelse la seconda opzione, era la più logica.


	2. 2

**2**  
  
Arrivò a Melbourne una sera in cui pioveva a dirotto. Appena sceso dall'aereo prese in mano il telefono per scriverle un messaggio ma scoprì che lei lo aveva preceduto.   
  
 _Ti aspetto in una Jaguar rossa fuori dall'aeroporto. IA_    
  
Appena fuori, distinse subito la macchina sportiva parcheggiata sotto la pioggia. Aveva i vetri oscurati ma era ovviamente lei. La tonalità di rosso sangue della macchina era inconfondibile.   
 _Il suo marchio di fabbrica._    
Con passo sicuro, si diresse verso l'auto e aprì lo sportello del passeggero. Irene era alla guida e indossava un miniabito dello stesso colore dell'auto che lasciava ampiamente scoperte le sue gambe perfette e ben poco spazio all'immaginazione. Non che avesse bisogno di immaginarla. Il corpo nudo di lei era scolpito a fuoco nella sua memoria.   
“Finalmente, Mr. Holmes.”   
“Miss Adler.” disse semplicemente lui sedendosi accanto a lei guardando ovunque tranne che nella sua direzione.   
“Sono felice che tu abbia accettato il mio invito. Abbiamo diverse faccende in sospeso.”   
“In realtà, ho deciso di accettare solo perché non avevo nessun altro posto dove andare. È troppo presto per tornare a Londra.” mentì Sherlock non riuscendo a confessare quanto avesse desiderato rivederla.   
“Mr. Holmes, sono tre anni che te la cavi benissimo da solo, dubito che tu avessi davvero bisogno di un posto dove andare, ma capisco che tu sia reticente ad ammetterlo. Altrimenti che fine fa la tua fama di uomo glaciale?”   
“Vedo che ora scrivi romanzi. Come te la cavi?” esordì lui in un tentativo di cambiare argomento.   
Lei sorrise, sia perché aveva capito il suo imbarazzo, sia perché amava quando lui scopriva tutto di lei ancora prima che potesse raccontarglielo.   
“Bene, molto bene. Ho potuto riversare tutte le mie conoscenze nei libri senza scatenare incidenti internazionali o essere uccisa. Basta solo cambiare nomi e luoghi e il gioco è fatto.”   
“Ovvio.”   
“Come sapevi dei libri?”   
“I tuoi avambracci. Hanno il segno di come sono stati premuti sulla scrivania per scrivere. Nel vano portaoggetti c'è una busta da lettera che proviene da una casa editrice. E nel sedile posteriore c'è una scatola della stessa casa editrice semi aperta che contiene libri, probabilmente le prime copie del tuo nuovo romanzo. Non è necessario avere un quoziente intellettivo particolarmente alto per arrivarci.”   
“Ovviamente.”   
“Ovviamente.”   
“E dimmi, Mr. Holmes, cos'altro hai dedotto? Scommetto che sai quasi alla perfezione cosa ho fatto negli ultimi tre anni.” lo stuzzicò lei sorridendo mentre svoltava in un viale alberato.   
“Niente di particolare. Sei dimagrita, direi 2 chili, 2 chili e mezzo. Vedo che recentemente sei stata in vacanza in un posto caldo, al mare. Probabilmente per festeggiare la pubblicazione del tuo libro. Lì, hai anche avuto una relazione con qualcuno del luogo, una persona decisamente benestante, per non dire ricca.”   
“Benissimo, e che altro?”   
“Vedo che hai una casa con giardino e piscina, e due cani che vi scorrazzano liberamente. Sappi che io non amo i cani.”   
“Non mi aspetterei niente di meno da te, Mr. Holmes. A mala pena tolleri gli esseri umani, non vedo perché dovresti amare i cani.”   
E così dicendo si introdusse in un vialetto che portava a una villa con un giardino gigantesco e parcheggiò l'auto.   
Aveva temporaneamente smesso di piovere. Scesero dall'auto e lei gli fece strada camminando lentamente sui tacchi. Non perché avesse difficoltà nel farlo, ma aveva chiaramente l'intento di rendere quel momento il più lungo possibile in modo che lui potesse osservare con dovizia di particolari il suo corpo perfetto che ancheggiava.   
Lo guidò dentro casa e, attraversando un lunghissimo corridoio, lo introdusse in una lussuosa camera da letto.   
“Puoi sistemarti qui. Hai il tuo bagno personale. Fai come se fossi a casa tua.” disse con tono casuale mentre gli rivolgeva sguardi ammiccanti.   
“Grazie, Miss Adler.”   
“Dimmi una cosa, ti costerebbe tanta fatica dire il mio nome? Solo una volta?”   
Lui la fissò stupito. Sì, gli costava molta fatica, ma non aveva intenzione di ammetterlo.   
“Non vedo che differenza faccia,  _Irene_.”   
Lei sorrise e si avviò fuori dalla stanza, continuando a guardarlo con le pupille dilatate e le labbra socchiuse.   
“La mia camera da letto è quella accanto, Sherlock.” lo informò con tono esplicito chiudendo la porta.   
Lui poggiò la sua valigia e si sedette su una poltrona che era posizionata poco distante dal letto, sostenendosi la testa fra le mani.   
Non sarebbe stato facile con quella donna. Era stato con lei a mala pena dieci minuti ed era già esausto, ma forse era solo il jetlag.   
 _Ovviamente no_.   
Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi.   
Si tolse i vestiti e si diresse in bagno. Era una stanza enorme con una gigantesca vasca idromassaggio e una doccia in cui poteva stare contemporaneamente un'intera squadra di rugby. Indeciso tra le due, optò per la doccia. Avrebbe potuto addormentarsi nella vasca e non era la scelta più opportuna in quel momento, in quella casa, con quella donna.   
Nel momento stesso in cui il getto d'acqua calda colpì il suo corpo, seppe di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Non era tipo da vegetare in una vasca da bagno. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di energizzante.   
Appoggiò le braccia alla parete e abbassò la testa in modo che il getto d'acqua calda colpisse esattamente la sua nuca e la sua schiena, colando poi verso il resto del suo corpo.   
I suoi capelli fradici coprirono il suo viso e chiuse gli occhi lasciando che lo scrosciare dell'acqua gli riempisse le orecchie. Per un brevissimo istante, si sentì completamente in pace, isolato dal mondo, poi un rumore lo riportò alla realtà.   
Non sapeva come aveva fatto a sentirlo, ma aveva percepito chiaramente il click della porta del bagno che veniva aperta.   
Si guardò intorno. Attraverso il vetro ghiacciato del box, vide una figura avvicinarsi. Dalle proporzioni e dal modo mellifluo in cui si muoveva, era sicuramente Irene.   
Prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, l'anta si aprì e il corpo nudo della donna gli si parò davanti.   
“Pensavo di poter avere un po' di privacy.” obbiettò lui con tono seccato mentre il suo sguardo non potè fare a meno di scivolare sulle sue forme perfette.   
“Non avrai creduto che ti lasciassi fare la doccia tutto da solo. Sono venuta a farti compagnia.”   
Senza attendere una risposta, lo raggiunse e gli gettò le braccia al collo posando le sue labbra rosse e morbide su quelle di lui. Istintivamente, lui le mise le mani sui fianchi, attirandola a sé.   
Avrebbe voluto riuscire a resisterle, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile.   
 _La voleva, Dio, quanto la voleva! Era per quello che era lì!_    
Poteva sentire i suoi seni sfregarsi contro il proprio petto creando un brivido di eccitazione che lo attraversava come un fulmine. Quando la piccola mano di lei si strinse con forza attorno alla sua erezione, perse completamente il controllo.   
Afferrandola per i fianchi, la tirò su, sostenendola fra le braccia e spingendola con forza contro il muro. I loro visi erano alla stessa altezza. Lui poteva vedere il rossore che le si diffondeva sul viso e sul petto, il suo respiro accelerato e il pulsare furioso della sua carotide.   
Lei avvicinò il viso al suo, apparentemente con l'intento di baciarlo, ma, invece, afferrò il suo labbro inferiore con i denti e strinse con forza. Poteva sentire il sapore del proprio sangue mischiato a quello delle labbra di lei ed emise un mugolio di dolore misto a piacere.   
A quel punto non attese oltre e affondò in lei. Le unghie di Irene si conficcarono nelle sue spalle. La vide chiudere gli occhi, gettare la testa all'indietro e gemere.   
La visione di lei in quel momento non fece altro che alimentare la sua lussuria, a cui da tantissimo tempo non dava sfogo. Iniziò a pompare dentro di lei con foga, con sempre maggiore forza, con ritmo sempre più intenso, sino a sentirla urlare il suo nome.   
E poi, infine, anche lui si lasciò andare mentre il nome di lei gli rimbombava nella testa e nel petto.   
I loro corpi si accasciarono l'una sull'altro, mentre il getto d'acqua calda lavava via i residui della loro improvvisa passione e i loro respiri tornavano alla normalità.   
“Ero certa che ci sapessi fare.” disse lei quando ritrovò il fiato. “Jim Moriarty mi aveva fatto credere tu non avessi mai avuto nessuna, ma qualcosa in te mi ha fatto sempre pensare il contrario.”   
 _Jim Moriarty._    
In quel momento non c'era un nome che avrebbe desiderato sentire di meno. Preferiva non ricordare come quella donna fosse connessa al suo peggior nemico.   
 _L'uomo che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di distruggerlo._  
 _L’uomo che l’aveva costretto ad abbandonare la sua vita, la sua casa, i suoi amici._  
 _L’uomo che l’aveva costretto a fingere la sua morte recando dolore a tutti coloro a cui teneva._    
Si staccò da lei immediatamente.   
“Vorrei terminare la mia doccia, se non ti dispiace, Miss Adler.”   
Lei lo guardò accigliandosi e poi, con aria decisamente seccata, si allontanò da lui e disse “Certo, Mr. Holmes.”   
Lasciò il bagno sbattendo la porta.   
  
Una volta asciugato e con indosso dei vestiti puliti si sentiva meglio, ma aveva ancora bisogno di riflettere.   
Prese il violino e iniziò a suonare. Chiuse gli occhi mentre cercava di liberare la mente da tutto ciò che era inutile e che avvelenava il suo cervello.   
Quando finì aveva recuperato tutta la sua compostezza. Posò lo strumento e uscì dalla camera da letto.   
Esplorò la casa. C'erano ben cinque camere da letto, probabilmente grandi come e più della sua, tre bagni, un salotto, una sala da pranzo, uno studio e una stanza chiusa a chiave per la quale non serviva certo grande immaginazione per capirne lo scopo.   
Trovò Irene seduta in terrazza, che guardava il cielo mentre fumava una sigaretta.   
Non l'aveva mai vista fumare.   
In realtà, non aveva idea che avesse quella o altre debolezze.   
Aveva ripreso a piovere, ma meno violentemente e lei era comunque in un punto riparato. La vedeva ticchettare con le unghie sulla sedia e ai suoi piedi c'erano almeno dieci mozziconi ancora fumanti. Non bisognava essere un genio per capire che era furiosa. E una donna come Irene poteva essere davvero pericolosa in quello stato.   
“Posso unirmi a te?” domandò lui prima di sedersi accanto a lei.   
“Certo.”   
“I segnali che mandi in questo momento, Miss Adler, mi fanno capire senza ombra di dubbio che il mio comportamento di poco fa non ti è piaciuto.”   
“Oh, no, Mr Holmes. Ho davvero,  _davvero,_  gradito come ti sei comportato poco fa sotto la doccia, ma quello che non ho gradito affatto è essere scacciata un secondo dopo. Nessuno mi tratta in questa maniera.”   
“Già, tu sei la dominatrice, sei tu a comandare, a condurre il gioco, non permetti a nessun altro di farlo, ma come sai io non sono uno dei tuoi soliti  _amici._ ”   
“No, ovviamente, ma sei mio ospite e pretendo del rispetto.”   
“Se il mio atteggiamento non è consono alla tua casa posso benissimo andarmene. Sei a conoscenza del mio modo di comportarmi e non credo che ti interesserei se fossi come tutti gli altri.”   
“Mr. Holmes, non pretendo che tu sia come gli altri, ma non voglio nemmeno essere buttata via come uno straccio vecchio. E, ritengo, che nemmeno tu lo vorresti.”   
Calò il silenzio mentre Irene spegneva la sua ultima sigaretta. Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante. I verdi di lui erano concentrati su quelli blu di lei, studiandoli.   
“Che cosa vuoi davvero, Sherlock?” aveva domandato infine lei, con tono stanco.   
“Tu cosa vuoi, Irene?”   
“Non lo so. So che voglio te, sul serio. Voglio averti nel mio letto e nella mia vita.”   
“Non credo che questo sia fattibile.”   
“Quindi tu non mi vuoi?”   
“Provo una forte attrazione sessuale per te, questo è tutto.”   
“Beh, è più di quanto possa dire chiunque altro. Immagino non ci siano molte altre donne nella tua vita.”   
“Non ci sono, infatti. Non ho l'abitudine di intrecciare relazioni sessuali.”   
“Allora perché io? È solo perché ti ho provocato? O è perché ti ho battuto in alcune occasioni?”   
“Perché tu hai un cervello, e sai come usarlo a tuo piacimento. Perché sei in grado di manipolare chiunque, persino me. Perché non ti comporti in maniera banale.”   
Lei si avvicinò a lui e prese una delle sue mani fra le proprie.   
“Se sono tutte queste cose, perché non mi vuoi?”   
“Perché credo che in poco tempo finiresti per prosciugare ogni mia energia, fisica e mentale. Finiremmo per distruggerci a vicenda.”   
“E allora cosa ci rimane?” domandò lei con tono deluso.   
“Ci rimane quello che abbiamo ora. Il presente. Resterò sino a che entrambi lo riterremo opportuno, dopodiché tornerò a Londra.”   
“Immagino di non poter chiedere di più al grande Sherlock Holmes.”   
“No, infatti. Io invece vorrei chiederti di non nominare più Moriarty e nessun altro al di fuori di noi, sino a che sono qui.”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché non voglio pensare a loro.”   
“D'accordo, ma a una condizione.”   
Lui sospirò esasperato. “Quale?”   
“Che tu indossi il tuo buffo cappello.”   
La guardò incredulo.  _Lo prendeva in giro?_    
“Non ce l'ho qui.”   
“Ne ho comprato uno uguale.”   
“No.”   
“Perché? Vorrei vederti con indosso solo quello, solo per me. E vorrei cavalcarti nel frattempo.”   
Lui rimase a fissarla senza dire nulla. Osservava i suoi occhi. Diceva sul serio e il suo sorriso malizioso era una conferma definitiva.   
“Sono certo che non hai bisogno di questo genere di cose per divertirti.”   
“Oh, sì invece. Adoro i giochi di ruolo a letto, rendono tutto più piccante. Noi non ne avremmo bisogno, visto che abbiamo fatto scintille poco fa, ma non sarai così crudele da voler rovinare ciò su cui ho fantasticato per tre lunghi anni?”   
Lui non replicò e si alzò dalla sedia.   
“Ho bisogno di una tazza di tè.” disse entrando in casa.   
Lei lo seguì poco dopo, gongolante.


	3. 3

**3**  
  
  
Durante la prima settimana non lasciarono quasi mai la stanza da letto. La passione gli fece continuamente dimenticare lo scorrere del tempo. Tutto ciò a cui pensavano era approfittare di quel momento insieme, perché presto sarebbe svanito.   
Ci fu la giornata nella vasca idromassaggio, la giornata delle sciarpe di seta e dei frustini e persino, sì, il giorno del cappello buffo. Ma spesso stavano semplicemente intrecciati nel letto a godere l'uno del corpo dell'altro e a parlare. Non che lui parlasse molto in verità, ma la ascoltava. Lei gli aveva raccontato con dovizia di particolari tutto ciò che aveva fatto negli ultimi anni, pur riuscendo a evitare i nomi delle persone coinvolte. Ovviamente lui era perfettamente in grado di capire chi fossero, ma il fatto che non pronunciasse i nomi era una cortesia che faceva nei suoi confronti.   
La seconda settimana riuscirono persino a stare insieme con i vestiti addosso, ed ebbero la loro famosa  _cena_  su cui tanto avevano parlato e polemizzato.   
Eccoli lì, seduti in un ristorante come una coppia qualsiasi, a mangiare pesce e insalata.   
Chi avrebbe potuto immaginare, guardandoli, che legalmente erano entrambi morti? Chi avrebbe potuto immaginare che in passato avessero avuto fra le mani il destino di un'intera nazione e che se lo fossero giocato in una metaforica partita a scacchi?   
La cena fu piacevole e fu solo una delle prime occasioni in pubblico a cui si presentarono. Visitarono musei e monumenti, negozi e ristoranti quasi ogni giorno, come una banalissima coppia in vacanza. E la notte, di ritorno nella casa di Irene, davano sfogo alla loro lussuria che avevano contenuto per tutto il tempo. E questo era più eccitante di quanto potesse sembrare.   
Alla terza settimana, però, la mente superattiva di lui cominciò a patire tutta questa regolarità. Il suo cervello restava quasi del tutto inutilizzato per gran parte del tempo.   
Ricominciò a suonare il violino per ore, per ritagliarsi lo spazio per riflettere che non riusciva a trovare in compagnia di lei.   
 _Stava succedendo. Lei lo stava sottomettendo. Non poteva permetterlo._    
Durante uno dei suoi assoli, prese la decisione di interrompere la loro relazione, in maniera definitiva. Quella sera, dopo la cena l'avrebbe lasciata e sarebbe tornato a Londra.   
Era la serata ideale visto che avrebbero cenato a casa.   
Quando posò il violino e uscì dalla stanza, si diresse in sala da pranzo. Irene stava sistemando il tavolo con eleganza. Indossava un abito nero di pizzo che copriva a malapena le sue parti intime. Non che queste fossero un mistero per lui. La osservò per qualche istante mentre portava in tavola il cibo che aveva preparato e che profumava in maniera deliziosa.   
 _Ebbene sì, Irene Adler sa anche cucinare._    
Lui entrò nella stanza e rimase immobile a osservarla sino a che lei non si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso.   
“Spero ti piaccia quello che ho preparato. Hai fame, vero?”   
“Certo.” disse lui sedendosi a tavola con eccessiva serietà.   
“C'è qualcosa che non va?” domandò lei notando il suo atteggiamento più distaccato del solito.   
“Va tutto bene.”   
“Sherlock, non potevi ingannarmi prima, perché credi di riuscire a farlo ora?”   
Lui annuì e ricambiò lo sguardo di lei. Era nervosa. Il polso accelerato e gli occhi lucidi. Aveva capito che qualcosa non andava, ma sperava di sbagliarsi.   
 _Sentimenti._    
“Irene, credo che sia arrivato il momento per me di tornare a Londra.”   
Lei non rispose. Annuì con forza, come a cercare di convincere principalmente se stessa, e poi si sedette di fronte a lui. L'emotività si leggeva in ogni suo gesto. Stava per piangere.   
“Quando?”   
“Stasera. Dopo la deliziosa cena che hai preparato vado in aeroporto.”   
“Ti prego, no. Non stasera. Aspetta almeno a domattina.”   
“Non posso.”   
“Perché? Perché non puoi darmi almeno un'ultima notte?”   
“Perché se passassi un'altra notte con te potrei non riuscire ad andarmene.”   
Lei continuava ad annuire in maniera nervosa, e le lacrime iniziavano a rigarle il volto.   
“Irene, ti prego. Sapevi come sarebbe andata, non lasciarti trasportare dai sentimenti.”   
Lei lo guardò esterrefatta.   
“Io mi lascio trasportare? Tu mi hai appena detto che te ne vai stasera perché domani mattina perderesti il coraggio. Chi è che si fa trasportare dai sentimenti?”   
“In effetti, non ho molta fame. Posso andare anche ora.” concluse lui alzandosi in piedi.   
“No! Non te la caverai così! Affronterai questo discorso con me.”   
“Non c'è nulla da affrontare, Irene. Avevamo detto che sarebbe stata una cosa temporanea e tre settimane sono un tempo maggiore di quanto mi sarei aspettato. È finita. Proseguiremo con le nostre vite separatamente.”   
“Ma tu... Tu non mi ami?”   
Lui sospirò. Detestava questo genere di discorsi. Detestava parlare di sentimenti. Non capiva mai quale fosse la parola giusta da dire, il momento giusto, il tono giusto.   
“Irene, quello che c'è tra noi non è amore. È pura e semplice attrazione sessuale.  _Lussuria._  Il fatto di condividere questa passione non implica provare necessariamente dei sentimenti, tu questo dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro.”   
“Lo so benissimo, Sherlock, ma io non parlo in generale, io parlo di noi. Parlo di me e te. Non dire che era solo sesso perché sappiamo entrambi che non è così o non avresti avuto problemi a passare un'altra notte con me.”   
“E' questo il punto? Vuoi che passi un'altra notte con te in modo da dimostrarti che è solo sesso, nessuno stupido sentimento?”   
“Sì, Sherlock. Se ne sei capace.”   
Lei lo stava sfidando. E sapeva bene che non era capace di resistere a una sfida, neanche se era contro se stesso.   
“E cosa succederà dopo? Quando ti avrò dimostrato di avere ragione?”   
“Potrai andartene e io non ti cercherò mai più. Ma, se invece avrò ragione io, tu resterai qui con me.”   
Lui la osservò accigliato. Lei sapeva bene che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto tornare a Londra. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non dargliela vinta. Quindi, a cosa puntava davvero?   
Era chiaro.   
Voleva che lui arrivasse a confessare di amarla. Di voler restare con lei.   
Voleva che lui dimenticasse Londra, John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade...   
Voleva che lui cancellasse la sua vecchia vita e lei era convinta di riuscire a convincerlo a ciò in una notte.   
Chiaramente lui non era l'unico ad avere un'alta opinione di sé.   
Irene sapeva di avere grande potere sugli uomini, compreso lui, ma credere che avrebbe abbandonato tutto il suo mondo per lei era decisamente arrogante da parte sua.   
Ovviamente aveva perso in partenza.   
Consapevole di ciò, Sherlock si sedette nuovamente a tavola.   
“D'accordo. Facciamo come vuoi tu.”   
Lei spalancò gli occhi sorpresa e poi si sedette di fronte a lui.   
“Allora seguirai le mie regole.”   
“Certo. Ma sappi che non servirà. Io domani partirò in ogni caso.”   
“Lo so, ma stanotte sarò io a comandare...”   
“Va bene.”  
“..quindi verrai con me nella stanza dei giochi.”   
Lui si irrigidì poco prima di posare i gomiti sul tavolo e avvicinare la mani al viso per osservarla.   
“Sai che non apprezzo quel genere di cose.”  
“Oh, le apprezzerai. Sino ad ora hai avuto solo un assaggio di quello che sono in grado di fare, ma se questa deve essere la nostra ultima notte, devo mostrarti chi sono realmente e cosa sono in grado di fare.”   
“La Dominatrice, giusto?”   
“Esatto. Non puoi andartene senza aver fatto un giro nella mia stanza dei giochi. Sarebbe davvero un peccato.” replicò lei servendogli il cibo come se niente fosse.   
Lui alzò le sopracciglia osservandola. Irene voleva renderlo dipendente da lei, dai suoi giochi. In modo che non potesse più farne a meno, neanche volendo.   
In modo che anche se fosse tornato a Londra, presto avrebbe nuovamente avuto bisogno di lei. In modo da legarlo a sé, per sempre.   
La Donna era furba, molto, ma non sarebbe riuscita nella sua impresa. Se c'era qualcuno in grado di uscire vittorioso da una dipendenza era lui. Certo, non era facile, ma la sua forza di volontà lo aveva sempre sostenuto. Solo la nicotina riusciva ancora a creargli difficoltà, ma riusciva a gestirla con i cerotti.   
Comunque, se lei voleva giocarsela a quel modo, lui sarebbe stato all'altezza, non rinunciava mai a una sfida, soprattutto quando sapeva di poter vincere.   
E soprattutto se sapeva che nel vincere avrebbe provato tanto piacere.


	4. 4

**4**  
  
Dopo cena, Irene era scomparsa per un quarto d'ora e quando si è ripresentata era in quella che poteva definirsi  _la sua tenuta da combattimento_.   
Indossava un corpetto di pelle nera, talmente stretto che sembrava impossibile riuscisse a respirare. I suoi capezzoli erano scarsamente coperti da del pizzo nero e dei reggicalze borchiati si allungavano sulle sue cosce perfette. A completare il tutto, degli altissimi stivali di pelle che le arrivavano a metà coscia, con un tacco talmente alto che lui non doveva neanche abbassare troppo lo sguardo per osservare la minuta figura di lei.   
“Vedo che hai riesumato gli abiti da lavoro.”  
“Oh, no, caro Mr. Holmes. Questo lo uso solo in occasioni speciali. E solo con persone speciali.” replicò lei accarezzandosi il ventre piatto con la mano e giocando con le unghie laccate con la piccola cerniera che si trovava proprio sul suo pube. Non serviva certo essere un genio per capirne l'utilità. Lei sorrise e si incamminò decisa verso la porta chiusa a chiave.   
 _La stanza dei giochi._    
Lui la seguì sinceramente curioso, ma anche leggermente intimorito da quello che avrebbe potuto presentarglisi davanti.   
Era una stanza molto grande. A ogni parete erano state fissate catene e legacci di diverso materiale, lunghezza e resistenza. Su un angolo era presente un armadio con le ante trasparenti. Al suo interno erano presenti frustini, manette, oggetti di forma fallica e altre cose che non riusciva a identificare. Al centro era presente un grande letto, talmente grande che potevano starci cinque persone insieme, comodamente. Qualcosa gli disse che probabilmente era proprio quello lo scopo.   
Irene si diresse risoluta verso l'armadio e tirò fuori un frustino in pelle con la parte finale fatta come una frangia. Sembrava essere morbida, ma era certo che usato a dovere dovesse essere molto doloroso. E sapeva che La Donna sapeva fare il suo lavoro e che era molto più forte di quello che poteva apparire.   
Avvicinandosi verso di lui, sfiorò con un dito un piccolo lettore Mp3 e nella stanza iniziò a rimbombare con violenza la musica di Beethoven.   
“Credo sia adatta a te, ma se preferisci posso mettere qualcos'altro.”  
“Beethoven va benissimo.”   
“Bene. Spogliati, Mr. Holmes.”   
“Non sarebbe...” cercò di obbiettare lui, ma un colpo di frustino lo colpì sulla guancia, impedendogli di continuare.   
“Quando ti do un ordine, tu devi solo dire  _Sì, Miss Adler_  e obbedire. Sono stata chiara?”   
“Sì, Miss Adler.” replicò lui decidendo di stare al gioco,  _per il momento_.   
“Bene, questa è la prima regola. La seconda è che parli solo se interpellato. La terza è che qualsiasi cosa io ti ordini di fare, anche la più assurda, la devi fare con convinzione, come se da essa dipendesse la tua vita. Come se fossi felice di farla. Tutto chiaro sino a qui?”  
“Sì, Miss Adler.” ripeté lui mentre si sbottonava i polsini della camicia.   
Era piuttosto divertente assistere a questa versione di Irene, e decidere di stare al gioco poteva rivelarsi estremamente utile per prevedere le sue azioni in futuro.   
“Bene. Finisci di spogliarti alla svelta e poi raggiungimi.” concluse lei andando a sedersi sul grande letto al centro della stanza e osservandolo come se il semplice fatto di vederlo spogliarsi fosse per lei lo spettacolo più interessante del mondo.   
Sherlock strinse le labbra. Era strano, ma vederla lì, con gli occhi spalancati attenti e maliziosi guardarlo con desiderio, era stranamente eccitante. E presto il suo corpo reagì a ciò.   
Levata la camicia, sbottonò i pantaloni e li tolse con lentezza, cercando di non dare troppa importanza al fatto che la sua erezione era perfettamente visibile anche attraverso i suoi boxer.   
“Tutto quanto, Mr. Holmes. Devi levarti tutto quanto. Voglio il tuo splendido corpo completamente nudo alla mia mercé.” aggiunse lei con tono suadente e pericoloso.   
“Sì, Miss Adler.” replicò lui togliendosi anche i boxer e restando completamente nudo.   
Fece qualche passo nella sua direzione e si fermò di fronte a lei. Il suo membro eretto era quasi all'altezza del viso della Donna e, a questo pensiero, non fece che inturgidirsi maggiormente. Perché lui sapeva benissimo quali magie fosse in grado di fare Irene con la sua splendida bocca.   
Come avendo intuito i suoi pensieri lussuriosi, lei sorrise e si alzò in piedi.   
“So cosa ti piacerebbe fare, ma stanotte non sarà come le altre. Sperimenterai cose diverse. All'inizio forse ti rifiuterai di accettarle, ma poi ti piaceranno. E io mi divertirò tantissimo a insegnartele.” mentre parlava fece scivolare il frustino lungo il petto di lui, in maniera estremamente delicata, come una carezza, scendendo sino a fare lo stesso con la sua erezione. Lui si lasciò sfuggire un gemito mentre tentava di mantenere il controllo.   
 _E poi sentì un dolore atroce._    
Irene aveva scoccato un colpo del suo frustino proprio sul suo membro eretto. Incapace di sopportarlo, si accasciò a terra, sulle sue ginocchia.   
“Alzati.”   
Lui non reagiva, troppo dolorante anche per rispondere. Era piegato su se stesso, con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di affrontare il terribile dolore che lo invadeva.   
“Ho detto alzati!” insistette lei frustandolo sulla schiena.   
Lui strinse i denti e si rialzò a fatica in piedi. Il dolore si era diffuso in ogni sua terminazione nervosa. Stringeva i pugni per sopportare il dolore e la rabbia cieca che lo stava invadendo.   
“Fa male, vero?” così dicendo lei usò nuovamente il tocco delicato del frustino per massaggiare il membro dolorante.   
“Sì, Miss Adler.” disse lui sforzandosi per emettere quelle poche parole.   
“Questo è solo l'inizio.”   
Lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò di fronte all'armadio dei giocattoli.   
Ne estrasse un collare borchiato con tanto di catena di metallo e lo mise intorno al collo di Sherlock. Dopo rimase a guardarlo soddisfatta.   
“Ti dona immensamente. Ora mettiti a quattro zampe.”   
Lui alzò il sopracciglio con irritazione, ma in cambio ricevette uno schiocco di frustino sulla guancia.   
“Non alzare le sopracciglia con quell'aria irriverente. Tu esegui i miei ordini, senza obbiettare o lamentarti, e devi essere felice di farlo. Hai dimenticato le regole?”  
“No, Miss Adler.”   
“Bene, allora. A quattro zampe. E bacia i miei stivali.”   
Facendo forza su se stesso, obbedì mettendosi carponi mentre lei teneva saldamente la catena che fungeva da guinzaglio.   
“Cosa aspetti? Bacia i miei stivali.”   
Lui si morse la lingua perché avrebbe voluto chiaramente ribattere, e si avvicinò ai piedi di lei, facendo come gli veniva richiesto.   
“Bene, bravo.” commentò lei gradendo. “Ora faremo una passeggiata intorno alla stanza e tu terrai il passo. Forza, piccolo Sherlock, fai vedere come sei ben addestrato.”   
Lei iniziò a girare intorno alla stanza tenendo il guinzaglio molto stretto e costringendo Sherlock a seguirla molto da vicino. Dopo alcuni giri, le sue ginocchia cominciarono a dolergli e fu costretto a rallentare il passo.   
“Non essere disobbediente o mi costringerai a usare nuovamente il frustino contro il tuo bellissimo pene.”   
Il solo ricordo del dolore che gli aveva provocato poco prima sembrò alleggerire la sua attuale sofferenza e riprese a sgambettare velocemente accanto a lei.   
“Bene, così va meglio. Meriti un piccolo premio.”   
Lei gli sganciò la catena/guinzaglio ma non gli ordinò di alzarsi in piedi come lui sperava.   
“Ora potrai zampettare accanto a me senza guinzaglio. Sono o non sono una padrona affettuosa?” chiese lei con tono fin troppo gentile.   
 _Decisamente umiliante._    
Dopo ciò gli ordinò di riprendere i giri intorno alla stanza pur continuando a tenere il passo anche senza la catena. Attingendo a chissà quale forza di volontà, lui riuscì ad obbedire e quando lei fu stanca di quel girare si diresse sul letto lasciando che lui la seguisse.   
“Bene, sei stato proprio bravo. Ora, mio caro, sali sul letto, sempre a quattro zampe.”   
Lui avrebbe voluto commentare che era tutto dannatamente stupido, ma non osò. Aveva accettato quella sfida e le sue regole, non poteva tirarsi indietro. E soprattutto non voleva che lei attuasse la minaccia che gli aveva fatto poco prima.   
Salì sul letto e poi rimase lì, al centro del materasso, sempre a carponi, e pensò di non essersi mai sentito così esposto e vulnerabile in vita sua. E capì che questo era lo scopo di tutto ciò. Lei voleva distruggere la sua autostima e renderlo quindi pronto ad accettarla come sua salvatrice.   
Non sarebbe mai successo. Qualunque gioco avrebbe deciso di inventare.   
Lei usò il frustino per accarezzare la sua pelle pallida. Partì dalle spalle, girò intorno alle scapole, percorse la lunga spina dorsale e arrivò sino alle sue natiche sode e al suo ano. Sentendosi sfiorare lì, lui sussultò.   
“Hai paura, vero?”   
Lui stava per rispondere, ma temeva la sua reazione se non avesse risposto solo con un  _Sì_  o un  _No_  come aveva ordinato. Quindi preferì stare in silenzio.   
“Dimmi, sei mai stato con un uomo?”   
Lui si voltò di scatto a guardarla. Stava per cominciare con allusioni che lo avrebbero imbarazzato, ovviamente.   
“No, Miss Adler.” rispose con tono chiaramente irritato.   
Lei schioccò il frustino contro una delle sue natiche e lui si irrigidì.   
“Meno impertinenza.”   
Lei continuò ad accarezzarlo con il frustino e ben presto scivolò fra le sue gambe solleticandogli il pene sempre turgido.   
“Non hai mai avuto il desiderio di sperimentare? Insomma, una persona curiosa come te... Non hai mai voluto provare? Magari con qualcuno di cui ti fidi... John, per esempio?”   
“No, Miss Adler.” replicò lui cercando di mantenere un tono neutro anche se stava combattendo tra la rabbia che gli causavano le sue parole e il piacere che provava invece per le carezze che riceveva il suo membro dolorante.   
“Peccato. Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedervi insieme. Sono certa che sarebbe stato uno spettacolo estremamente erotico. Tu e il buon Dottor Watson fareste scintille.”   
“No, Miss Adler.” ripeté lui irritato dalle sue allusioni.   
Lei rise, divertita per la sua irritazione.   
“E che mi dici delle donne? C'è qualche donna con cui avresti voluto fare sesso ma con cui ti sei limitato a desiderarlo? Oltre me, ovviamente.” chiese con falso tono modesto.   
Irene sapeva perfettamente di come lui l'avesse voluta sin dal primo istante, e di come fosse stato difficile per lui astenersi dall'accettare le sue oscene proposte. Solo alla fine, dopo anni, si era deciso ad ammettere di desiderarla e a dare sfogo ai suoi desideri. Ora lei voleva sapere se era stata l'unica a calamitare così la sua attenzione o se c'era stata anche qualcun'altra.   
“No, Miss Adler.”   
“No? No perché non ne desideri nessuna o no perché non ti sei limitato a desiderarlo? Puoi rispondere, Sherlock.”   
Lui però si ostinò a non farlo. Non aveva intenzione di accontentarla. Come risultato ottenne un'altra frustata sul fondo schiena.   
“D'accordo, se è così che vuoi giocare, va bene... Voltati e sdraiati sulla schiena.”   
Lui obbedì e provò un brivido di terrore quando il frustino si avvicinò drammaticamente al suo pene. Lei notò il suo sguardo e rise. Poi prese le catene e le fissò ai suoi polsi e alla sue caviglie, lasciandolo come in una croce.   
“Sai quanto sei bello, Mr. Holmes?” gli sussurrò avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. “Sei così bello che ucciderei per te.”   
Lui non replicò e si limitò a guardare gli occhi azzurri della Donna. Occhi glaciali in cui però c'era una nota di velata tristezza. Era vero. Non era stata una frase detta per gioco. Lei avrebbe davvero ucciso per lui. E questo lo spaventò più di qualsiasi dolore potesse causargli con quel frustino.   
“Tranquillo, non lo farò, non sono così folle, dopotutto.” aggiunse lei notando il suo sguardo. “Voglio solo che tu sappia quanto potere hai su di me. Sono io quella incatenata. E non ai polsi...” concluse portando una mano all'altezza del cuore.   
Dopo un secondo di smarrimento, lei si riprese, ristampandosi in faccia il suo sorriso malizioso e ridiventando di ghiaccio. Posò il frustino e poi si allontanò per prendere qualcosa dall'armadio dei giocattoli. Tornò con una scatola di legno e la aprì non mostrando il suo contenuto.   
“Allora, Mr Holmes, cosa potrei fare con te...” disse fingendosi indecisa. “Ho delle meravigliose mollette di ferro che potrei utilizzare su ogni tua estremità.” aggiunse mostrandogli un piccolo attrezzo metallico e poi rimettendolo nella scatola. “Ho una maschera con cui dosare l'aria che puoi respirare...” disse mostrandogli una maschera di latex con dei tubicini. “Ho liquidi riscaldanti e congelanti con cui cospargere il tuo corpo e naturalmente falli di ogni dimensione... Ma sinceramente non credo di voler usare niente di tutto ciò.” concluse mettendo via la scatola e raggiungendolo posizionandosi carponi sopra di lui.   
Lui la osservò chiedendosi dove voleva arrivare.   
“La verità, mio caro Mr. Holmes, è che non provo più molto piacere con quei giochetti. Non da quando ho sperimentato quanto mi piaccia essere solo tu ed io.”   
“Allora...” provò lui ma venne immediatamente fermato da un poderoso schiaffo.   
“Non ti ho dato il permesso di parlare.”   
Lui deglutì non capendo che cosa volesse realmente Irene.   
“Il nostro gioco sarà solo un gioco di potere, niente strani attrezzi... Forse solo il mio frustino. Tutto chiaro, Mr. Holmes?”  
“Sì, Miss Adler.”   
“Bene.” disse lei cominciando a massaggiargli il membro con movimenti lenti.   
Lui gemette. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto desiderasse avere le mani di lei su di sé. La vide sorridere e lentamente scendere sul suo corpo sino ad arrivare al faccia a faccia con la sua erezione. E poi lei lo prese in bocca.   
Con forza. Nessun approccio delicato. Nessun intermezzo. Iniziò a succhiare avidamente come se da ciò potesse ricavarne la vita stessa, mentre con una mano massaggiava i suoi testicoli. Quando lui era sul punto di perdersi nel piacere, un dito di lei iniziò a stuzzicargli l'ano e questo per un attimo lo fece irrigidire, ma poi si rese conto che era piacevole e si lasciò andare. Lei non osò spingersi oltre, limitandosi a solleticargli l'apertura, e lui di questo gliene fu grato. Si rese conto che lei stava riuscendo a mantenere vigili e attenti tutti i suoi sensi e quando l'orgasmo lo investì, fu come un esplosione all'interno del suo corpo. Lei non smise di succhiare avidamente neanche quando il seme di lui le invase la bocca. Fu la sensazione più surreale che avesse mai provato e si sentì completamente svuotato.   
Lei si avvicinò carponi, si mise a cavalcioni del suo collo, abbassando quella cerniera sul suo pube. Lui si ritrovò davanti all'invitante visione del suo sesso caldo e pulsante.   
“Ora tocca a te.” aggiunse avvicinandosi maggiormente in modo che lui potesse agevolmente laccarla, massaggiarla con la lingua, mordicchiarla e succhiarla.   
Irene cominciò a muoversi contro di lui, dando lei stessa il ritmo con cui voleva che lui la compiacesse. Lui, obbediente, accolse ogni suo suggerimento, e ben presto lei iniziò a gemere. La vide inarcarsi all'indietro per aumentare il contatto con la bocca di lui, sorreggendosi sulle braccia che teneva saldamente ancorate ai fianchi di lui. Non smetteva di muoversi come se stesse cavalcando la sua bocca. Inaspettatamente, vederla così eccitata, risvegliò nuovamente il suo membro nonostante fosse stato appena soddisfatto più che pienamente.   
 _La verità era che non ne aveva mai abbastanza di lei._  
Ecco perché doveva andarsene. Avrebbe finito per consumarsi per l'attrazione che provava per lei e non poteva. E più lei cercava di sottometterlo con le sue esperte arti amatorie, più lui era consapevole di ciò.   
La vide urlare il suo nome e poi, dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento, alzarsi dal suo viso e scendere in basso sul suo corpo, posizionandosi proprio sopra il suo pene ormai nuovamente del tutto eretto.   
“Potrei andare avanti tutta la notte con te, lo sai, vero?” dichiarò lei mentre scendeva su di lui lasciandosi penetrare.   
Lui gemette mentre lei iniziava a cavalcarlo con furia crescente, mentre schioccava colpi con il suo frustino, portando entrambi a un altro furioso e repentino orgasmo.


	5. 5

**5**  
  
Quando aprì gli occhi ci mise qualche secondo a capire dove si trovasse. Poi vedendo catene ovunque ricordò. La stanza dei giochi di Irene.  
Lei gli si era addormentata addosso, esausta. Non indossava più il suo corpetto in pelle ed era semplicemente e magnificamente nuda. Lui non era più ammanettato a letto e la stava circondando con le braccia. Non c'erano orologi in quella stanza e le finestre erano oscurate da pesanti tende scure quindi non aveva idea di che ora fosse.  
Sapeva che avevano fatto sesso molte volte, non sapeva quante. Nè sapeva il numero di orgasmi che aveva raggiunto in così poche ore.  
Quello che sapeva, però, era che doveva andarsene. Senza svegliarla, si trascinò fuori dal grande letto, raccattò i suoi vestiti e uscì da quella camera. Aveva bisogno di una doccia.  
Il resto della casa era pienamente illuminata dalla luce del sole quindi era sicuramente mattina. Entrato dentro il box lasciò scorrere a lungo l'acqua calda in modo che distendesse i suoi muscoli e desse sollievo alla sua pelle provata dalle innumerevoli frustate ricevute.   
Era stato decisamente... _interessante._    
Capiva perché in tanti trovassero piacere in quei giochi, ma ancora una volta si disse che non erano per lui. Non che fosse stato spiacevole, frustate a parte, ma non era quello che aveva in mente quando pensava al perdersi completamente nel corpo di qualcun'altro. Le rare volte in cui si permetteva di divagare in pensieri simili, le uniche parole che gli venivano in mente erano abbandono, passione, complicità, fiducia, intimità. Mai gli sarebbe venuto in mente di collegarlo a delle manette e a dei frustini.   
Era stato un interessante diversivo, ma niente di più.  
Una volta lavato e vestito di tutto punto, ritornò nella stanza dei giochi. Irene era ancora nel letto e sentendolo entrare aprì gli occhi confusa prima di riuscire a metterlo a fuoco.  
“Sherlock...”  
“Il mio taxi sarà qui a minuti.”  
“Stai andando via.”   
Non era una domanda, ma una semplice constatazione.  
“Sì. Erano questi gli accordi.”  
“Quindi, la nostra ultima notte insieme non ti ha fatto cambiare idea.”  
“Se è possibile, mi ha persino convinto maggiormente della necessità di separarci.”  
“Non capisco.” ha detto lei alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendolo.   
 _Nuda, come la prima volta che si erano incontrati._  
“L'attrazione fra noi è troppo forte e finirebbe per consumarci. Senza contare che l'inattività sta inquinando il mio cervello. Devo tornare a Londra, alla mia vita, al mio lavoro.”  
“Quindi... Non mi ami.”  
“No, Irene. Te l'ho detto ieri. Quello che c'è tra noi non è amore.”  
Lei iniziò a piangere e, prima che lui potesse fermarla, si gettò sul suo petto affondando il viso sulla sua spalla. Non smise sino a che non si sentì il suono di un clacson fuori casa.  
“Devo andare.”  
“No, ti prego Sherlock, no...”  
“Starai bene. Forse all'inizio ti sembrerà di no, ma presto ti renderai conto che non hai bisogno di me.”  
“Ma io ti amo...”  
“L'amore non è eterno. Ti passerà.”  
“Non posso credere che tu possa essere così cinico...”  
“Sono realista, Irene. E se tu ricominciassi ad ascoltare il tuo cervello invece dei tuoi ormoni, lo capiresti. Ora è meglio che vada.”  
Così dicendo si scostò da lei per andarsene, lasciandola nuda e in lacrime in mezzo alla stanza. Prima di uscire si voltò nuovamente e le fece un cenno di inchino.  
“Addio, Miss Adler. Grazie per la tua ospitalità.” e così dicendo uscì per sempre dalla villa e dalla vita di Irene Adler.


End file.
